Surveyor's Guild
GuildBuildings.jpg|The guild buildings. History Created in name by Keldran Fuma in a conversation with Shien Kidame, The Surveyor's Guild was founded while discussing the geography of the world and given to Shien in title for the sake of founding it into a proper company. The buildings themselves and the location for their construction was done two months later. After that, Shien and his original employees from Konohagakure moved in while gathering other people from around the Land of Fire to fill out their numbers. Symbol The symbol of the guild is a representation of the world's four corners being observed constantly. GuildMark.png There are three ranks to be held within the guild: -Surveyors -- these are the people who go out and observe the land, making sure to update the maps and cross reference the grand maps kept in the various guild buildings. -Explorers -- these are the folk who stay behind and work on their research into new ways to make maps. They are gifted with more chakra than the average person but not enough to work as a Ranger or a Ninja. -Rangers -- these are the bodyguards of the Surveyors. They are trained fighters, and sometimes mercenaries, who go out exploring with the surveyors, acting to keep them protected while they do their work. Those who are gifted with chakra enough to be a ninja are regarded as Deep Rangers, the elite fighters of the guild. Purpose The main purpose of the guild is to observe the world and constantly update the maps of the world to distribute them to the Lands and villages that are allied with the guild's interests. Their mantra is that the world is ever changing, and thus must maps change with them. However they serve an underlying purpose of researching methods of keeping maps updated easier rather than having to waste paper. Their current endeavors are leading them toward the research of a long reaching transmission jutsu that will change all of the maps within a large area based on a template map that acts as the base for the change. Buildings Main Building -- The main building, equipped with three floors, this serves as the barracks and dormitory for guild members. Here members of the guild can rest and live together. There is a main foyer for socialization and a job board for the higher ups to give their members a chance to earn extra money by heading out to areas that need surveying. Small Building 1 -- The foremost building, with an arched high gate in front of it before opening up to the rest of the buildings in the back, serves as a shop for trusted merchants and an office for reports, acting as the mail room and logistics office. Small Building 2 -- Located further in the back, near a river with a water wheel attached to it, this building serves as the main research area with two floors to it above ground and two floors below ground. The underground floors are much larger giving the building a more trapezoid look if it were uprooted. Small Building 3 -- Nestled into the roots of a tree, this building serves as the storage area. Here the guild's excess materials and weaponry is stored in the upper floor. On the bottom floor and the floor below it under the ground are medical areas for guild members who are sick. Long Building -- Serving as the cooking area and the mess hall, this building spears itself in the space between the other buildings, with a distinct Y-shape to it and the capabilities with a full kitchen and large dining hall. Innovations Chakra Ink: Originally from Shien's first three employees who came from The Land Of Lightning, they brought with them their artistry skills before being recruited by Shien. Their ink operates on a manner similar to Sai's did, but they do not have the skill to use it for combat. As such they use it for moving pictures and means to make chakra receptive maps. Unknown Project 1 Unknown Project 2 Unknown Project 3 Current Population Surveyors: 35 Explorers: 19 Rangers: 40 Deep Rangers: 6 Total Population: 100 Deep Rangers A select elite group of the rangers who specialize in combat either as a ninja or as a regular civilian. List of Deep rangers: * Shien Kidame * Michirama Senju * Bofu Aburame * Chotora Akimichi * Shinto Nara * Inomaru Yamanaka World Map Location R.O.S. World Map Location #19